Believe In Me
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Lost in the feeling of losing him, Relena must figure out a way to keep her Heero from leaving. Lemon


Title: Believe In Me

Author: Lady Casper

Rating:R (lemon..lime)

Disclaimer: I don't own em.'

Warning: Sorry if this kinda sucks…it's an old one I just finished.

"Believe in me?" A silent wish bounced off in the walls of Relena's crimson pink.

"Heero I don't want you to die." Swelling eyes and a swollen throat cried out her pleas. "Please don't leave me? I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Relena I …I can't stay if I stay then the war will never end. You know this as much as I do. Please you won't be alone. You will find someone that will love you and respect you and you will love them in return".

"I already have…" cold tears silently spilled down the face of the girl that stared at the boy she was in love with, "Heero I love you."

"Relena you don't…Relena, please?" The young man begged the blonde haired woman that rested her head under his chin. "You do not love me." He sighed.

"Yes." Relena defied him. "Yes I do love you," pulling herself from the warm embrace of the cold soldier she looked him in the eye with a stern face, "and there is nothing you can do or say that'll change that."

"Relena…," The man's cold mask faded along with his frozen barrier of self-consciences, bringing his upper lip to a firm grim line, he was going to tell her that he didn't love her. Would she see the lie in his broken Prussian eyes?

Before Heero could finish what he had set out to say Relena silenced him with her finger then her soft lips. Heero couldn't help but lightly moan in her mouth. He was in ecstasy with having her so close to him.

"Heero I want to show you just how much I love you," Relena said breathlessly then slowly backed up and slid her dress down to the ground along with her guard. That guard that was up so many times before to protect her from so many indignant people that set out to harm her. That guard was gone all was left was her pure soul left for Heero to do what ever he pleased just so long as she was with him forever.

"Relena you shouldn't do this …_we_ shouldn't do this." Heero eyes traced her every inch of skin that had been exposed to him. "I don't want to hurt you." Heero felt the blood flush his once pale shadowed face and felt guilt twinge at his very core.

"Please I beg of you Relena I don't want to taint you with my blood stained hands. Please I don't want to bring your precious soul," Heero closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "down into the clutches of the devil himself."

"Heero the only way that could ever happen to me is if you deny me of your love and my love for you." Relena brought his face to hers with her cold but confident hand. Now his eyes were hypnotized to each other like to magnets. "Heero I want to mend your broken soul."

"I want to take all the scars and bruises that have found their way on to your body and turn them into sweet kisses of care. Heero I don't want to be alone…" She could feel the tears build up in the back of her eyes but wouldn't unleash them until she got her point across, "I don't want to be without _you._"

"I would never want to hurt you…" Heero wasn't lying Relena could feel it in her heart he meant the truth, "but I fear it's me that will bring you down into the darkness of my hell of life." His arm slowly loosing its trace around her waist, Relena moved her own arm around his waist and wouldn't loosen her grip, making him regain his once again.

"Then let me…" Her grip became tighter around his waist, her face now on his chest listening to his heartbeat…same as hers, "bring you out of the hell and into heaven with me where you belong. Right here, by my side. Never leaving me? Heero do you love me?"

It was silent for only a moment until Heero in took a breath of air from the spacious room then let it flow out of his heart which he had never done in his entire life, "I have loved you since the day I set eyes on you. True I didn't know what love was for sometime but then you showed me what love was. What love is…your love, Relena I love you with every ounce of heart, every breath I take I only do so to see your face, your body, your eyes, your soul."

Relena pulled back, small trickles of crying evident on her smooth face, "Then show me…"

Heero approached her small ribcage, slowly never losing eye contact with her; never losing sight of her prancing soul. As he approached, he remembered once what he once told Trowa 'that to lead a good life you got to follow your emotions.' Here's your chance, the chance to live, the chance to love.

Relena never lost her glow in her eyes. He knew what it was; it was the love for him, almost as much as he had for her...only less hidden. He placed his fingers on her crimson cheeks and slowly brought her tumbling to oblivion with him. The kiss was just the start then slowly became something more. Proving to each other that they were not dreaming, no instead that they were in fact real.

"I want to show you as much love as I possibly can. Please let me show you how much you mean to me?" He asked in a whisper.

"As long as I'm allowed to show you too," Relena said answering back into his ear.

Slowly he edged her closer to her bed that was fit for a Queen. Not just any queen though, his Queen. He laid her down onto the dark red satin sheets. Then took of his shirt and threw it on the floor. Descending his eyes over his lovers body he noticed something…she wore too many clothes. He started to unbutton his shirt while she nibbled on his ears. She wanted more by the second she had to have him. Now!

She started pulling and tugging on the button to his pants. He gasped when she grazed the lower half of his torso. It felt so good. Relena wondered how his skin can be so soft and yet so hard at the same time. 'Speaking of hard,' Relena looked down to where Heero's pants were growing larger by each breath they made.

He grabbed her hands and kissed them. Then her biceps, up higher her shoulder, then, her neck. She giggled at the feel of his teeth grazing her skin. At the feel of him on top of her made her even hotter. Burning with passion and desire she wanted to become one with him.

This beautiful soul needed salvation and tenderness from him, the perfect soldier. He needed this just as much as she needed him. Damn be God, he was going to get it. She needed to feel more and decided it was time to speed things up a bit. Slowly lifting her one leg bent her knee and started to rub Heero between the legs.

Heero had to let go of his venture of her neck breath and moan. This getting to much for him he needed her soon or he was going to go crazy. He bent down and yanked her remaining material of lace around her lower half and threw it along with their other belongings. Then moved his hands and let them discover her body. Her curves, her shape, her every feel of skin under his touch was that of heaven. The feel of every inch of her body under his hands was just so much he thought he did die and had gone to heaven.

When he reached to her side around her waist, he decided just for the hell of it to see what spots was her down fall. He started to lightly graze her skin with his fingertip while all the while watching her face for a reaction. She was still grinning from his touch when she gasped out into giggles.

"Hahahaha…Heero stop that…Heero come on stop. That tickles! HEERO…HEEEEEERRROOOOSTOOOOPPP!" At that he began to kiss her again. And not just any kiss, a kiss that started everything all over again.

Relena wasn't sure if she was going to make it much longer. And with the way things were going she was going to spiral into oblivion very soon. She moved her hips against his to let him know her secret desires were on fire and ready to be put into the inferno of there lust for one another.

The feeling of becoming one was beaconing for them to come to their destiny to become united. Never letting her go he began to kiss her neck and nuzzled his nose in the crook of the neck so he could make her lean her head to the other side to get better access to her luscious skin.

He bit down on her skin piercing it, warm crimson blood ushered down her neck, running a river to her sheets. Her lips fell silent at the feeling. It was pain but yet pleasurable, it felt like a stinging sensation that only intensified her desirers.

Her heart thumped into her chest like a hammer smacking its new target on the white beech walls. Cerulean eyes sprung upon, hands fumbled for the buckle, the other set of hands roaming the paler skin's body.

Breathing becoming harder, haze clouding the pure eyes, hands becoming of their own accord. Relena pushed the pants down the masculine hips, while she placed sucking kiss all along his hip bones.

Heero's hands wrapped their tingling fingers through the blonde shimmers cascading against his body. Relena felt the pull in her hair but only smiled not taking a heed to Heero's warning of losing control.

Losing control was exactly what she wanted him to do. His whole life he was being controlled well now it was his turn to lose that control. The strap was about to be broken, slashing her, making her bleed and that's exactly what she wanted.

The blood that had trickled down her neck slowly dried up but left a trail down Heero's lower half and torso before dying into a clod.

Unique and unholy bent feelings crept their way up into Heero's groin. Considerate and overwhelmed with the fear of loosing this chance to prove his love to her, he pulled the last remain of barrier between their heat stricken flesh…his boxers.

Relena's eyes went to his eyes, asking a question of curiosity, Heero accepted making Relena's eyes venture their raptor instinct behavior to the manhood throbbing below Heero's waist.

His eyes no longer focused hazed over, his grip becoming tighter as she grabbed a hold. The bite was not enough he needed more of her; pressing his hand against her breast he pushed her to the bed. Pressure building up he asked her one more question with his eyes, _do you believe in me?_

"Yes," Her hot breath in traced his ear, making his eyes close. Her eyes closed as well then reopened them, placing a kiss on Heero's lips.

Thrusting hips, breathing mingling in to one, limbs tensed; both eyes closing. Suffocating into each other, picking up their speed, until spilling himself into her, ecstasy a wondering haven.

Relena's chest heaved, while her fingers played with Heero's hair. "Do you really have to go?" Her voice was singing like an angel to him.

"Yes, but this time, I'll come back to you, for good." Her face glowed from possibly the after effect or the happiness she felt.

"Happy to hear that, but before you go, shall we continue this?" Her voice seductively whispered in his ear.

He smirked.


End file.
